The Wolf And The Storm
by Major-Fangirl-333
Summary: The TARDIS brings Rose back to the first time when she met Her Doctor because she noticed that her Thief was not getting any better without their Wolf. Will Rose stay, or will history repeat? This is rated "M" just in case.
1. My Wolf

**Me: I do NOT own Doctor Who...*mutters*no matter how much I want to.**

 **Rose: You do not own me.**

 **Doctor: Yeah, I'm free.**

 **Rose: Doctor, you are supposed to be in timeout 'cause you were a bad Time Lord.**

 **Doctor: Sorry, Rose.*walks to corner with his head down***

 **Rose: Too easy. Anyways... read.**

 **Me: Hey! That's my line. As she said... READ!**

My Wolf

TARDIS pov

Her Wolf is coming home. That thought was on her mind the whole time. This is how it happened.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I, the TARDIS, created a dream-human form out of my saved energy to go and retrieve my Wolf. I then beamed myself to my broken Wolf's dreams, which are more like nightmares. What I noticed terrified me._

 _My Wolf's blonde hair didn't cascade into waves or have life added into it anymore. Her cheeks were hollow and grayish, while her chocolate eyes were haunted and lost. I softly called out to my precious little wolf, and she whirled around far too slowly for human reflexes. I gave her a sad smile as she called out to me._

 _"My Wolf, I have come to take you home." I told her as she stared at me with wonder._

 _"Home? Your Wolf? The only being that called me that was the TARDIS. Is that you, my wonderful TARDIS?" Wolf smiled up at me with her head tilted._

 _"Yes, My Brilliant Wolf. I am here to talk you home to My Thief, the Oncoming Storm."_

 _"Thank you, but why?"_

 _"My Thief needs you, whether he admits it or not. I will take you to right before you first met him so that he does not become too suspicious."_

 _"Thank you, love."_

 _"My Wolf, it' s time, but you must remember not to tell The Doctor and get him to ask twice. This is important to everything because that is the first time he asks twice. You need to make sure not to act too suspicious, though. Good luck, My Wolf."_

 _"I'll see you soon."_

 _Golden light engulfed her as she began transporting back to when she was nineteen in her universe._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **Me: Hey! That wasn't toooooo bad. More next.**

 **Rose: Yes, keep reading please 'cause she won't be quiet unless you do. If not, I'll have to duct tape her mouth shut.*starts sneaking towards me***

 **Me: Review, please. Wait... what. Doctor, HELP MEEEE!*runs away, screaming***

 **Doctor: Sorry, but I like Rose better.**

 **Me: Traitor!**

 **All: Please review and keep reading.**


	2. Meeting Rose Tyler

**Me: I do NOT own Doctor Who...*mutters*no matter how much I want to.**

 **Rose: You will never own me.**

 **Doctor: Yeah, and I'm free now. Just don't tell Rose.**

 **Rose: Doctor, you're supposed to be in your room sleeping 'cause you have gotten like zero sleep.**

 **Doctor: Sorry, Rose.*puts his head down***

 **Rose: It's okay, sweetie. Just go sleep.**

 **Doctor: What about nightmares?**

 **Rose: Come here.**

 **Doctor: *lays with head in Rose's lap as she runs her fingers through his hair*** **'Night, Rose.**

 **Rose: 'Night, sweetie.*as The Doctor falls asleep with her singing a soft lullaby***

 **Me: READ! Please!**

Meeting Rose Tyler

Rose pov

My eyes flutter open as the TARDIS, with Bad Wolf's help, transports me, and suddenly I notice that I am about to be hit by a shop dummy. A rough, calloused hand grasps mine tightly as a Northern accent whispers into my ear, "Run."

He is slightly in front of me as I try to keep up with his long strides. I suddenly say, "Oh, living plastic. Never start your day without it."

Abruptly, he stops and turns to me asking, "You deal with this often?"

"Yeah, everyday that ends in –y."

"Seriously?!"

"No, that was sarcasm!"

"You humans and your sarcasm. I swear you live off of it."

We begin our strides again as I reply, "What if you are the one who actually lives off of it."

He opens the lift before dragging me in and pushing the button to get us away from the dummies. A dummy's arm is caught in as it tries to get closer to us before I pull at its arm, making the arm pop off and The Doctor use the sonic screwdriver on it to cancel the signal.

"You pulled his arm off!" he exclaims in surprise because he obviously didn't think that a stupid ape could achieve that.

"Yep." I reply, catching the arm easily, "Feels like plastic."

"It is plastic, but clever enough."

"What about Wilson?"

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

"They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The Doctor tells me, waving a bomb in my face, "So, I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up. And I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. You go on. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this 'cause if you do you'll get them killed." He tells me before shutting the door and opening it again, "I'm The Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Rose Tyler. Run for your life!"

I run as fast as I can to my house in anticipation since The Doctor should be there soon. Before I got there, I called Mickey to tell him that we should go out and get pizza soon. I tune out my mum as she begins to talk about compensation before running to the door when I heard something outside of the door. I stalk to the cat flap before pushing it open– only to see The Doctor's daft face staring at me; I close it only to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with a frown marring his face.

"Why do you think?" I ask with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

"I live here."

"Well, what'd you do that for?" He ask with genuine confusion laced with sarcasm.

"Because I do. I'd usually be at work, but someone blew up my job." I tease, thinking 'Wow, he is so oblivious.'

"Hmm… Must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you?" The Doctor queries as he knocks on my forehead, "Nope, bone head."

"Who is it?" my mum screams from further her room.

"Oh, just someone about last night."

Mum stares at The Doctor and me before saying, "She deserves compensation."

"Oh, we're talkin' millions." He replies before I drag him away.

The Doctor looks at various items in my apartment before commenting, "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien. Hm. Sad ending. 'Rose Tyler'. Well, could have been worse." He says checking the mirror as I get the tea and prepare for ripping the arm off of his face. "Look at me ears."

After finally getting the arm deactivated, I tell him, "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See ya'!"

"Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"So, really… Who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning  
and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He explains, grabbing my hand, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go…" He tells me as he drops my hand, "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

After timey wimey stuff, I go out with Mickey, break up with him unofficially, save the day– well part of the day– and follow The Doctor to his TARDIS. Okay, more like he dragged me in, but I went into the TARDIS. A happy hum and the lights getting brighter met me. I looked at the door, then him, before looking at the door once again.

"Don't worry 'bout it. The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they've tried." He tells me before asking, "Where'd you want to start?"

"She's beautiful."

"Yes… wait… how'd you know that she was a she?"

"Ummm. Well this is a ship, and aren't all ships feminine? But I'll take a guess and say that it's alien."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Obviously, it's some kind of technology used to make it look smaller on the outside. Maybe to make us think it is but not actually."

"You're clever, Rose Tyler. I'll give you that."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, it is. It's FANTASTIC, actually."

"You're odd. It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'."

I smile at him and kiss his cheek before walking around the TARDIS' inside without looking suspicious and ask, "Why 'Police Public Call Box' from the '50s?"

"It's a disguise."

"Okay. How does that work? Is it like a device imbedded in the TARDIS that makes it appear as something that will fit in? I'm also guessing that it got stuck in the '50s, which leads me to believe that it's not only a spaceship but also a time machine. Am I right?"

"Basically, correct. How did you know?"

"I just put all the facts and assumptions together before coming to a conclusion."

"Rose Tyler, you are a clever little ape."

"I have a question."

"Shoot… I don't get that phrase 'cause I don't really want you to shoot me, so why would I say that. It's sort of stup–" I kiss him on the lips to shut him up before pulling away and apologizing, "It's fine. Anyways… what's your question?"

"You sound like you're from the North. Does every planet have a North or some other reason?"

"Lots of planets have a North."

"Okay, but ummm… Mickey's head is melting."

"No, no, no, no!" He yells before telling me, "We got so close."

He drags me out before looking around for the transmitter.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that we're looking for a transmitter. A massive, circular dish, apparently smack dab in the middle of London."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, earlier you told me that it was controlled by thought control, and to have thought control, you need a transmitter. Am I right?"

"Yes. We'll bring this with us just in case." He told me, producing a bottle of what was known as Anti-Plastic.

"I'm guessing that since it's plastic, that the contents in that bottle is something called a very literal name like Anti-Plastic or something close."

"Yeah, it actually is called Anti-Plastic. This is a very literal name because it's used on plastic and is supposed to melt i–" I shut him up with another chaste kiss before apologizing once more but was told that it was fine and having him grab my hand like old times.

Then more timey wimey stuff happened, and I found the hatch after The Doctor was oblivious again.

When we walk down the hatch, I tell him, "Go talk to it, you leather-clad Doctor."

"Don't you just want to tip the anti-plastic in?" The Doctor asks surprised.

"If you did that to everyone, what would makeyou better than them?"

"Okay." He went down as I walk over to Mickey and explain that he had to go to the big, blue box when it appears before I hear, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off." He continued before the Consciousness interrupted, "Oh don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." Again the Consciousness interrupts, "I am talking!"

The TARDIS appears, Mickey runs to it as I instructed, and the Consciousness reacts causing The Doctor to say, "Yes, that's my ship… That's not true! I should know, 'cause I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

The Conscience had the dummy's come up to him silently as I walk to the chain, grab the ax, and whisper, "I ain't got no A-Levels, I fell in love, got left twice, and I'm reliving my time with The Doctor, but I did get Bronze in gymnastics!" I swing over as I do a battle call and trying to get him to move out of the way, but the dummy's still manage to get the anti-plastic from him.

"Rose!" The Doctor calls before catching me, "Now we're in trouble."

I help fight them off before throwing the ax at the anti-plastic, which dumped it in. We walk back to the TARDIS, hand-in-hand before I get a call from my mum that I zone out as she talks and talks.

When we return and are out of the TARDIS, he tells me with a snap of his fingers, "Nestene Consciousness… easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." I tease.

His face goes from a big, goofy smile to super serious as he says, "Yes, I would. Thank you." He pauses before continuing, "Right then. I'll be off. Unless, ah, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London Hoppa, you already know that. It goes anywhere in the Universe, free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey yells at me, clinging to my legs.

"He's not invited." The Doctor says with clear jealousy before continuing in a softer voice, "What d'you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go… anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" I ask with a grin that always made him smile.

"Yeah." He replies with a large grin of his own.

"…I'm sorry, but I can't. Maybe if you asked some other time but not at this moment. Right now I've, um, I've gotta go and find my mom. And someone's gotta look after this stupid lump, but I'll look for you again. So…" I tell him, wishing to say yes a million times as I beckon him closer. I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before he moves back and says, "Bye."

"Okay. See ya 'round." He says as he leaves in the TARDIS.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm gonna go when he comes back. I also think we should break up. I'm reliving my timelines, but don't tell The Doctor. He can't know. I'll be gone for a year. Give my mum this note and tell her that I'll call or text when I can. I have my passport this time. I'm trusting you with this. Okay?"

He nods right before The Doctor reappears moments later, "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time– even though you already know that, that we'll be saving the Universe, and that we'll see a lot of aliens?"

He leaves the door open as I say bye again and running into the TARDIS without looking back.

 **Me: Sorry about the delay. I have homework and a part-time job. Anyways, more next.**

 **Rose: Yes, keep reading please 'cause she won't be quiet unless you do. If not, I'll have to duct tape her mouth shut.*starts sneaking towards me***

 **Me: Review, please. Wait... what. Doctor, HELP MEEEE!*runs away, screaming***

 **Doctor: Sorry, but I like Rose better.**

 **Me: Traitor!**

 **All: Please review and keep reading.**

 **Me: Love you guys!*gives a big, goofy grin***


	3. Ten Words To Describe

**Me: I do NOT own Doctor Who...*mutters*no matter how much I want to.**

 **Rose: I'm never gonna be owned.**

 **Doctor: I'll never be owned either, but please don't tell Rose.**

 **Rose: Doctor, you're supposed to be makin' tea like a good Time Lord.**

 **Doctor: I'm sorry, Rose.*puts his head down***

 **Rose: It's okay, love, but can you do that for me while I talk to this person.**

 **Doctor: Can I come in right after?**

 **Rose: Sure, love.**

 **Doctor: *goes to make tea***

 **Rose: Person, you will never own us, so stop it.**

 **Me: Fine*pouts before smiling when The Doctor comes back***

 **Rose: Thank you, love. You're such a good Time Lord.**

 **Doctor: *gives a goofy grin*Read, everyone.**

 **Me: Yes. READ! Please!**

Ten Words to Describe

A humming and wheezing sound bombards my ears as we take off. I look at him before saying, "Umm… I'm guessing that this is sort of drifting between time and space–"

"The rift." He informs me without even looking surprised.

"Ya… The rift, so can we just, you know, get to know each other so that we can trust each other a little more?"

"Sure… but it's a little domestic?"

"Nope, we'll just say ten words or phrases that describe us. This way we learn about each other without giving too much away–"

"–making it a mini mystery to solve."

"Exactly. So, how 'bout it?"

"Sure, you can go first though."

"Okay, wait… a minute." I tell him with a grin thinking ' _What can I say without messing every thing up._ '

' _Say Bad Wolf. Everything else should be relatively normal._ ' The TARDIS tells me with a string of hums that I learned to decipher a while ago.

"Puzzle, loved and left, stars, pink and yellow, loop de loop mixed with timey wimey stuff, shop girl, no dad, human–," ' _–that you know of'_ , "Rose Tyler Defender Of The Earth, and Bad Wolf. I think these describe me well." I tell him with a cheeky grin.

"Wait… those sound far too advanced for an ape."

"Maybe, I'm just the odd one." I tell him mysteriously as his eyebrows furrow in concentration, "You're turn."

"TARDIS, time traveler, alone, leather jackets, Last Time Lord, Gallifrey, regeneration, telepathic, timelines, paradoxes."

"Wow. Do you have a library so that I can look those up? I'm guessing that you're a Time Lord from Gallifrey 'cause those went together and Gallifrey sounds like a name of a planet and Time Lords, the people on it. You said 'Last Time Lords' and spoke of a war earlier, so I'm guessing that the rest of you people died in that war, which also explains 'alone'. I'm guessing that Time Lords are telepathic and watch over timelines and try to prevent paradoxes, hence the name Time Lords. 'Regeneration' has something to do with you becoming new because regenerate means re-grow or bring into renewed existence, and knowing you, it probably means a cycle that changes your face and personality or something. 'Time traveler' is easy because you can travel in time with the 'TARDIS', which I quote 'Is it like a device imbedded in the TARDIS that makes it appear as something that will fit in? I'm also guessing that it got stuck in the '50s, which leads me to believe that it's not only a spaceship but also a time machine.' To which you said 'Basically, correct'. And last but not least is 'leather jacket, which is simple really, you said it because you wear it all the time I'm guessing. Now that was a lot to say in such a short amount of TIME. Sorry if I rambl–" I explain before getting cut off by a chaste kiss, "Umm… not that I didn't like that… but why did you kiss me?"

"You did it to me, so I thought that it was only fair. Don't you think?"

"Umm… sure." I reply with a questioning look before giving him a bright smile, "Your turn to try to explain my ten words!"

"I'm gonna do these in the order you said, just tellin' you ahead of time. You're a puzzle to be put together 'cause you seem to guess what you think is right 'bout the world, but your answers tell me that you only know a little more than the basics 'bout this all. Loved and left probably means that you fell and love and that person left you, but how you said it gave me a hint that it's happened more than once. Stars, I'm guessing, was something you wanted to see when you got older, so basically, a dream of a child you. Pink and yellow, well, I'm guessing that you like the color pink from what you're wearing, so with your blonde hair, you're a pink and yellow girl, which is probably a nickname. Loop de loop mixed with timey wimey stuff was confusing until I looked into your timeline 'cause it goes in loops before settling, but I don't know how you knew that. It probably means something else, but I don't know what else that would describe. Shop girl is self-explanatory 'cause you are a girl that worked in a shop. No dad is what I'm guessing means that your dad died when you were young. Human is 'cause you are a tiny human being from Earth. Rose Tyler Defender Of The Earth is most likely a nickname given to you by someone close, but I don't understand what that means. Last but not least is Bad Wolf, which has stumped me 'cause well... it just doesn't make sense."

"You're close, I'll give you that. Look up those in books 'cause I'm guessin' that you have a library."

"I have a question for you, though."

"Shoot."

"…I still don't get that. Anyways, how did you guess all of that stuff 'bout me 'cause you had almost everything right?"

"I used logic and reasoning, but also I've done my homework 'cause once I was helped by a man called The Doctor. He didn't look like you, though."

"Oh… ready for an adventure?"

 **Me: I'm gonna try to update when I can. Anyways, more next.**

 **Rose: Yes, keep reading please 'cause she won't be quiet unless you do. If not, I'll have to duct tape her mouth shut.*starts sneaking towards me***

 **Me: Review, please. Wait... what. Doctor, HELP MEEEE!*runs away, screaming***

 **Doctor: Sorry, but I like Rose better.**

 **Me: Traitor!**

 **All: Please review and keep reading. Vote for the poll that was sent last night(at least I'm pretty sure it was)**

 **Me: Love you guys!*gives a big, goofy grin***


	4. Sorry, Author's Note, but please read

This is what I live by, "No matter how much you try to keep the Wolf at bay, she will ALWAYS find you. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

It's so true. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I have a lot of homework and studying to do. Review, along with vote on my poll about Father's Day (Doctor Who) and give me ideas.

Thanks! I'll try to update soon.

Love,

Major-Fangirl-333


	5. Sneak Peek of The Next Chapter

**Me: Okay, I haven't really been able to update much but here's a sneak peek.**

 **Rose: Finally!**

 **The Doctor: I agree. I want My Rose soon.**

 **Me: Hope you like it!**

"Heck, ya'!" I reply with a bright smile.

"Okay, where do you wanna go? Past? Future?" He tells me enthusiastically.

"Future, definitely future."

"Okay, how far?"

"You choose."

Okay, then. Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005. The New Roman Empire."

I smile before joking, "You think you're so impressive."

"I **am** so impressive." The Doctor informs me, slightly offended.

"My dead grandfather is probably more impressive."

"That's just cold." He says, coming closer as if he was about to pounce.

His long fingers find my sides and tickle me 'til I couldn't breath before I tell him with a tongue-touched grin, "Okay… I give up. You're impressive… I admit it!"

"Take me as far as you want." I then tell him with a teasing smile that make the tips of his ears turn bright red.

"You asked for it. I know just where to go."

 **Me: This was only a little bit of it. Keep waiting and reviewing. Don't forget to vote!**

 **Everyone: Thank you!**


	6. Our First Adventure

**Me: I do NOT own Doctor Who*mutters* not matter how much I want to. Heyyyyyy! I was hoping to post a new chapter before Thanksgiving break ended, and I did.**

 **Rose: Finally!**

 **The Doctor: Yeah, I mean seriously that took forever.**

 **Me: Well, I hope you like it.**

Our First Adventure

"Hell, ya'!" I reply with a bright smile.

"Okay, where do you wanna go? Past? Future?" He tells me enthusiastically.

"Future, definitely future."

"Okay, how far?"

"You choose."

Okay, then. Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005. The New Roman Empire."

I smile before joking, "You think you're so impressive."

"I **am** so impressive." The Doctor informs me, slightly offended.

"My dead grandfather is probably more impressive."

"That's just cold." He says, coming closer as if he was about to pounce.

His long fingers find my sides and tickle me 'til I couldn't breath before I tell him with a tongue-touched grin, "Okay… I give up. You're impressive… I admit it!"

"Take me as far as you want." I then tell him with a teasing smile that make the tips of his ears turn bright red.

"You asked for it. I know just where to go."

The TARDIS gives a shudder and she takes off and another when she lands as I tease him saying, "Did you even pass a test to drive her?"

"No, I might have just took her and ran."

"Poor, poor girl and poor Doctor."

"Now hurry up! There's a world out there waiting."

We walk out to see the Earth getting ready to die–again, for me at least– from the observation deck.

He gives me a grin before looking out at the Earth with a serious face and saying, "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take the time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5 slash Apple slash 26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day— hold on. This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Doesn't that take over a thousand years." I respond with a slight grimace.

"Over a million actually."

"What have we been doin'? Movin' continents back, I suppose, 'cause I remember learning in science that the continents would shift."

"Yup." The Doctor says with a pop, "That's about right 'cause you lot get scared and act before thinking."

I suddenly notice the Steward staring at us before he stomps over to us and demands, "Who the hell are you?"

The Doctor stares at him for a second as if deciding if he was joking or not before giving a sarcastic grin, "Oh that's nice, thanks. Is that how you always treat guests?"

"Guests?! Where?!"

"We're guests."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, sir. I'll get right to it then. Guests have arrived!"

"The paper's slightly psychic. Show them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"Why is it blank?" I ask with genuine curiosity because I shouldn't be able to see the nothing that it actually is.

"You must either be a) clever or b) psychic and not human."

"I'll go with clever." I pause before asking, "What species?"

"Crespallion."

"Okay."

Some timey wimey stuff happened before we got to Jabe and her gift of peace.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Jabe tells us, while handing us a twig or newly born tree.

With awkwardness that could match my next Doctor, he says, "Thank you. Yes, gifts. I give you, in return…"

"I give you a cutting of myself." I fill in as I pluck some of my bleach-blonde hair out of my head.

As she walks away with a small frown, The Doctor tells me with a goofy grin, "Quick thinkin', Bad Wolf."

"…What did you call me?"

"…Bad Wolf…"

"Why did you call me that?"

"It sounds right, so you'll be Rose Tyler, Rose, Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth, or Bad Wolf. I don't think that I'll use the third very often 'cause it's quite a mouthful."

"Okay… just do **NOT** call me Rosie."

"I wasn't going to." The Doctor reassures me with a furrow of the eyebrows.

The gift exchanges continue for a while before it comes to an end.

We talk for a while before he asks the most important question, "What d'you think then?"

"Definitely great! It's all so alien that I just don't know what to say about it."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"So where is Gallifrey and what does it look like?"

"Umm… do I have to tell you?"

"I'd prefer it, but you don't have to."

"From orbit, Gallifrey was rust-colored, with brown lakes and grey clouds. From the planet's surface, there wasan orange sky at night, snow-capped mountains, fields of red grass, and trees with bright silver leaves. There were also green forests, golden fields and red deserts. There was also a river called Lethe. I might tell you more later."

"Alright. As my mate Shareen says, 'Don't argue with the designated driver.'" I tell him with a large grin before pulling out my cell and remarking, "Besides, can't exactly call for a taxi 'cause there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

"Tell you what, with a little bit of jiggery-pokery—" The Doctor says me as he takes my phone and uses his sonic screwdriver to what I'm guessing is like changing the frequency, but I'm not a tech-person.

"Is that a technical term, "jiggery-pokery"?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?"

"Nope." I tell him with a pop, "I took hullabaloo and got a passing grade, too."

I ring up my mum and say, "Hullo."

 _"What did I do now?"_ Mum asks with a groan.

"Nothing."

 _"But you never call in the middle of the day."_

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be traveling, and I have my passport. I'll call as often as I can and see you soon." I tell her before hanging up and looking at The Doctor with pure amazement on my face.

"If you think that's amazing, you ought to see the bill."

"That was five billion years ago. I just called through time. Thank you for that." I tell him with a smile as I realize that I never told him a simple thank you for that.

Some timey-wimey stuff happened until the whole place shook. When it shakes, The Doctor turns to Jabe and says, "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What d'you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about 30 hertz. That budge you or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe says with a confused expression.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you… And your… wife." She offers.

"She's not my wife."

"Don't sound so offended by that." I tell him with a glare.

"Partner?" Jabe guesses again.

"Nope." The Doctor tells her with a raised eyebrow.

"Concubine?"

"No."

"Prostitute?"

"What ever I am it must be invisible. D'you mind? Where

I come from, it's dreadfully rude to jump to conclusions." I tell her with an annoyed expression, "Tell you what, you two go pollinate. I'm going to catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor tells me with a smirk.

"D'you really think I'm a girl to start it? No, I'm the girl to coax it enough to make it last."

"You'd be the first, I believe."

"I want you home by midnight." I tease him with a cheeky smile on my face as he gives me a wink.

"I'm all yours… well at least for now." I hear him tell her with a laugh in his voice.

Timey-wimey stuff happens with The Doctor as I talk to Michael Jackson before I have a nice conversation with the Face of Boe.

 _"Was that necessary, Rosie?"_ a voice calls in my head using Jack's nickname for me, so I turn towards the Face of Boe.

"Why are you calling me Rosie? Nobody calls me that except for Jack." I reply with a narrowed stare.

 _"You're a smart girl. Figure it out."_ The Face of Boe drawls in a familiar American accent.

"Jack!"

 _"Knew you were smart, Rosie."_

"Oh my gosh. Jack! I missed you so much!"

 _"By the way, I know what you are doing. It is for the best or at least it will be if you do it right. I hope you luck, but be careful. It might be good that you started at the beginning so that he isn't suspicious of you knowing more randomly. So far it's good, but don't over do it."_

"I know. I've got to go, but I'll see you soon, Jack."

 _"Don't forget that you can't always save everyone."_

"Okay, but one question."

 _"What, Rosie?"_

"Is Bad Wolf the reason that you're a giant head? I got my memories back, by the way."

 _"Yes."_

"Okay, and thanks."

 _"Welcome… wait… for what?"_

"You're the reason that we had our first date."

 _"Oh… hope it works out this time. Now go."_

"Yup. Bye, Jack." I tell him with a smile and a kiss on the container.

I glare at Cassandra noticing that she was waiting for me to leave, and I suddenly knew that she wanted to kill me. I jog out to find the Steward before letting him out and destroying the metal spiders with a chemical mixture that I kept in my pocket ever since this happened the first time. When I get back while leading a shocked Steward, I find The Doctor and Jabe waiting. I smile at them before sitting the Steward down and moving towards The Doctor and hooking my arm through his.

"The metal machine confirms it. The spider devices have infiltrated all of Platform One." Jabe announces.

Cassandra asks how it's possible when our private rooms are protected by a code wall as if she doesn't know before calling her men to come over and moisturize her.

The Moxx tells us to use the Steward, but I snap, "He's in shock 'cause he was almost killed. Leave him alone."

Cassandra then had the audicy to speak again and say, "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face."

"Talk to the Skin. Talk to the Skin." I mutter, getting an amused smirk from The Doctor and laughter from Jack.

The Doctor then turns to the crowd and says, "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought his or her little pet on board. Let's send him back to the master."

The Doctor puts the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra, scans her, before running to the Adherents of the Repeating Meme.

Cassandra gasps before proclaiming, "The Adherents of the Repeating Meme. _J'accuse!_ "

The Doctor gives a smirk before saying, "That's all very well and really kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it, a repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are: an idea. Remote-controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo."

The spider crawls back to Cassandra, and she spat, "I bet you were the school swot who never got kissed. Atoms!"

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" The Doctor asks mockingly.

"With acid."

After that smack down, she teleports out before The Doctor tells us all that we need to raise the shields and calls out, "Rose, come with me."

When we get down there, I notice that the switch is on the other side of three huge fans and remark, "Guess where the switch is?"

"It's never easy." The Doctor replies before testing the lever that slows down the fans.

"I'll hold it."

"You can't! The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know."

"Rose, you're only human."

"Is now the time to quote songs?"

"Are you sure 'cause I don't wanna lose you, Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, now go, Last Time Lord of Gallifrey."

After he saves the day and heals my burns, we return and I ask, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas—I'm bristling with 'em. Idea number one: teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of  
feed. Idea number two: this feed must be hidden nearby." He goes to the ostrich egg, "Idea number three: if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

When Cassandra is teleports back, The Doctor says with a glare, "People could have died, Cassandra. You would have murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries."

Everything goes normally after that including me telling him, "Help her."

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

He tells me to follow him and I do as he says. We go back to Earth and he says, "You think it'll last forever. People and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before its time."

"What happened?" I ask even though I already knew.

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"We, The Time Lords, were at war against Daleks. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor of The Time War. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me." I tell him with a sad smile.

He turns to me with a grim expression and says, "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't want to leave. I want… Can you smell chips?"

"Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad. Chips are on me. We've only got five billion years 'til the shops close." I tell him as I lean up against him.

 **Me: Okay, I might not be able to post until Christmas because of exams, but put me updating on your Christmas list or review and I'll try my best to make it happen.**

 **Rose: You better because I love the next part, well after them just chillin' in the TARDIS.**

 **The Doctor: Me too.**

 **All: Anyways... READ and REVIEW!**


	7. Our First (For Him, This Time) Date

**Me: I don't own Doctor Who*mutters* no matter how much I want to. Sorry about the delay, but I have exams this week. I hope you like it.**

 **Rose: You still should've updated... Just Kidding... or am I?**

 **Me: Go snog the Doctor.**

 **Rose: Fine... *drags the Doctor to a corner and snogs him***

 **Me: Read and review.**

When we get to the chip shop, we sit across from each other with our hands clasped between us. I order my usual as The Doctor stares at me like I grew a second head. I stare at him with a raised eyebrow before asking why he was staring at me.

"I'm just trying to figure you out… and wondering how you can stand those chips that you ordered." The Doctor says with a strange look on his face.

"'Ey, don't knock 'em 'till you try 'em." I tell him with a narrowed stare.

"You're a strange girl, Rose Tyler. The TARDIS likes you, along with knowing more than an ordinary human."

"Weeeeell… I used to go to the library 'cause that's the only place I could read books since I grew up on the Estates. There were these books about aliens that said that they were true stories and they match what we met so far."

"So far?"

"Yeah, you said that I could travel with you, and I've always wanted to travel."

"Oh… yeah! I was gonna ask you after this!" He says right when the chips are brought to us.

"You know what? You eat those chips 'cause I gotta go call go call my mum. Don't eat 'em all, though."

"Fine."

I go out of the chip shop and ring up my mum before saying, "Mum."

 _"_ _Rose? Are you still travelin'"_ my mum's voice carries though the phone.

"Yeah, how long's it been since I called last?"

 _"_ _About three weeks."_

"Okay, just wait a year or so 'cause it seems that we might be late."

 _"_ _Okay, I hope you come home soon, love."_

"See you soon, mum."

I hang up before walking back to the Doctor, only to find him eating a second basket of chips. I give him a smile before taking a chip from the basket and eating it as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I just told her that I'm still travelin' and I'll see her soon." I tell him with a grin that I know he loves or at least will love.

"How long's it been for her?" the Doctor asks with this adorable tilt of the head.

"Three weeks. Okay, these are done, so let's go back to travelin'."

"Let's go then." He tells me with that goofy grin that always made me want to swoon and still does.

I put the money on the table before the Doctor drags me to the TARDIS as he breaks off to sprint inside. He dances around the console before asking, "We'll go to the past, but where?"

 **Me: Jackie will still slap the Doctor because she's Jackie, she has to.**

 **Rose: That's my mum.**

 **The Doctor: She's slap-happy.**

 **Me: Byeeee, gotta go! *screams sound in the background***


	8. Sneak Peek of The Next Chapter Again

Me: Here's a sneak peek of the next one. It takes up like fifteen pages so it's taking a little longer. I'm soooo sorry about the delay though.

Rose: I hope it's at least good.

Doctor: It will be because of a specific promise made.

All: Anyways... keep reading and tell us what you think.

"How 'bout to Cardiff?"

"Nothing ever happens in Cardiff. I–we need to go somewhere that something will happen that's actually excitin' but where would we have a chance."

"I still think Cardiff can be excitin'," I tell him before muttering, "especially if there are the 'angels' again."

"What was that?" he asked with narrowed eyes like he was evaluating me to try and find out what I muttered.

"I said, 'I still think Cardiff can be excitin'.' and then that it might be worth a chance." I tell him with a straight face except for the raised eyebrow that I gave him.

I gave him a smile before we both fell down with me landing on top of him because of the jerk that the TARDIS gave. He jumped up before doing his little dance around the TARDIS' console as he pushes many buttons.

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor yelled as he tried to regain control over the flight.

"I'm holding this one down!" I yell over the alarms that I don't remember from last time.

"Well, hold them both down!" he yells back.

"It's not going to work." I try to tell him as I attempt to stretch across the console before apologizing to the TARDIS and kicking my foot up onto the console and barely making it.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" I asked knowing his famous answer already.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" he yells with a maniac grin on his face.

We fell down onto the floor as the TARDIS materializes in Cardiff or what he thinks is Naples. We both burst out laughing before I exclaimed, "Blimey!"

"You're telling me. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

The Doctor stood up, looked at the screen, and said, "I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

I stood up and smiled at him, "That's so weird. It's Christmas."

"All yours." The Doctor told me with a goofy grin that made my heart melt.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

"But it's better with two. I'm guessing that I need to change, so where is there clothes for me to change into. I don't wanna start a riot."

"There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

I run to the wardrobe and change into the dress that the TARDIS put out for me as she hummed happily in my head. The Doctor is working under the console when I return.

"Blimey!"

Me: I have it further than this, but I decided to cut it short.

Rose: Wait... so I don't know how the Doctor reacts.

Doctor: *whispers in her ear* You're always absolutely gorgeous to me.

Rose: *drags him off*

Me: Well... read, review, and vote, please.


	9. Sorry but please, please, please read

I won't be able to post for a while because my grandma just passed away today. I hope to be able to post soon, so please pray for my family.

Love,

Major-Fangirl-333


	10. Meeting Charles Dickens

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but after my grandma, I got sick and had to try to keep my grandpa from being depressed. I also wasn't sure what to write. I then went to a camp, so no electronics. I got sick from that camp, but I finally finished this chapter. Basically, Life Happened.**

 **Rose: No more... No more... No more...**

 **The Doctor: It's fine, but just read and review.**

 **Rose and Me: I wanted to say that.**

 **––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

"How 'bout to Cardiff?"

"Nothing ever happens in Cardiff. I–we need to go somewhere that something will happen that's actually excitin' but where would we have a chance."

"I still think Cardiff can be excitin'," I tell him before muttering, "especially if there are the 'angels' again."

"What was that?" he asked with narrowed eyes like he was evaluating me to try and find out what I muttered.

"I said, 'I still think Cardiff can be excitin'.' and then that it might be worth a chance." I tell him with a straight face except for the raised eyebrow that I gave him.

I gave him a smile before we both fell down with me landing on top of him because of the jerk that the TARDIS gave. He jumped up before doing his little dance around the TARDIS' console as he pushes many buttons.

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor yelled as he tried to regain control over the flight.

"I'm holding this one down!" I yell over the alarms that I don't remember from last time.

"Well, hold them both down!" he yells back.

"It's not going to work." I try to tell him as I attempt to stretch across the console before apologizing to the TARDIS and kicking my foot up onto the console and barely making it.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" I asked knowing his famous answer already.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" he yells with a maniac grin on his face.

We fell down onto the floor as the TARDIS materializes in Cardiff or what he thinks is Naples. We both burst out laughing before I exclaimed, "Blimey!"

"You're telling me. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

The Doctor stood up, looked at the screen, and said, "I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

I stood up and smiled at him, "That's so weird. It's Christmas."

"All yours." The Doctor told me with a goofy grin that made my heart melt.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

"But it's better with two. I'm guessing that I need to change, so where is there clothes for me to change into. I don't wanna start a riot."

"There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

I run to the wardrobe and change into the dress that the TARDIS put out for me as she hummed happily in my head. The Doctor is working under the console when I return.

"Blimey!"

"Don't laugh." I tell him as I laugh at his reaction.

"You look beautiful."

"Considering I'm human." I tease him.

"Nope in general."

"I see you've changed my jumper, so come on. You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine."

I open the door and step into the snow with a gasp before feeling the Doctor trap me against his chest and saying, "Ready for this? Here we go. History."

Third POV

Charles Dickens walks out onto the stage where the audience applauds, including the one dead woman. While this happens, the Doctor and Rose walk down the street while a choir sing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen".

"She's in there, sir, I'm certain of it." A young servant lady says to her master.

"Right."

Not too far away from the servant and master are the Doctor and Rose. After the Doctor buys a buys a newspaper, he says, "I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care." Rose replied.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I really don't care."

"And it's not Naples."

"Seriously, I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

"I told you that something would happen in Cardiff. I can tell the future." Rose replied with a cheeky smile.

"Really?!"

"No, silly Time Lord. I just had a feeling, but I don't think my feeling was fully about this time. I don't know yet 'cause I'm just plain old Rose Tyler."

"You're not JUST Rose Tyler. You're My SPECIAL Pink and Yellow Human."

"That almost sounded sentimental. Are you goin' sof–" Rose starts to ask only to be cut off by a scream.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor told her with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy shop.

At the theatre where Rose and The Doctor were headed, Charles Dickens was trying to calm everyone by saying, "Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show. It's trickery."

"Excuse me." The master from earlier said.

"There she is, sir!" the master's servant told her master.

"I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that!"  
The police arrived as the Doctor exclaimed, "Fantastic."  
Rose pov

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them." I yelled out when I saw the Sneed and Gwyneth take the body, hoping it wouldn't end the same.

"What're you doing?" I asked Gwyneth.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." She responds exactly the same as last time.

"She's cold. She's dead!" I yell before Sneed puts a pad of cloth over my mouth and I collapse.

An Amount of Time Passes

When I wake up, I see the same guy as last time and think 'Oh…wonderful'. I then yell for the Doctor, hoping that he comes sooner than last time.

Right when I'm grabbed, The Doctor pulls me into his chest and says, "I think this is **MY** dance."

Charlie begins to go on about how it has to be a prank, so The Doctor says, "No. It is not a prank. The dead are walking." He looks down at me and whispers, "Hi."

I whisper back, "Hi." Before asking, "Who's your friend?"

The Doctor answers, "Charles Dickens."

"Okay. Hullo, Charlie." I chirp, getting a slight smile from him.

I zone out because the whole speech is the same before yelling at Sneed in the living room, "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!"

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed responds.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" I yell again before looking at the Doctor, whose expression turned from amused to angry in a matter of a few seconds.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless."

The Doctor looks at him and begins to walk away but not before calling, "Get someone else to help you. You hurt my Rose."

"Doctor, they need help…whether we want to or not. You are their only hope. Please, for me." I begged before realizing that I couldn't save Gwyneth.

"It's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor said.

"What's the rift?" Sneed asked before I could.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations."

As Gwyneth lights the gas lamp, I begin to try to help.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Gwyneth protests.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound a year, miss."

"That much?"

"I know. I would've been happy with six."

"So, how was school, assuming you went?

"What do you take me for? We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too."

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own."

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys." I said, teasing her.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss."

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same."

"I don't think so, miss."

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone."

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum. Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start."

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

"Would you say I have a bit of wolf in me? Anyways, You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed."

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"I know, and I'm sorry but still."

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."

"I know you will…just sooner than you think."

"You've come such a long way."

"What makes you think so?"

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss."

"You see the wolf in me?"

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor asked, after giving me a look saying that we will talk later.

Everything was the same until we got trapped behind the big, metal gates.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." The Gelth say in unison.

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The Doctor yells, showing his frustration.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more."

The Doctor turns to me and says, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." I told him softly before asking. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Together?"

"Yeah."

I take his hand before he says, "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." I respond before taking the lapels of his jacket and snogging him.

Charlie runs in right when I move back and take hold of his hand again.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" He yells hysterically.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asks.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!"

"Brilliant. Gas."

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately."

"Plenty more!"

The Doctor rips a pipe out, and I can't breathe. I lean against the Doctor as my eyes begin to droop. The Doctor notices and yells for Charlie to bring me outside. When I wake up, I see the Doctor running out and barely missing the explosion, which causes him to go flying across the street.

"She didn't make it." I stated with an air of sadness.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." The Doctor told me as he pulled me against his chest.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Charlie says with grief in his voice.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The Doctor reported.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." I whispered before saying, "At least, we know."

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor says, taking my hand in his.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked with a small grin.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Charlie announced like he was the happiest man in the world.

"You've cheered up." The Doctor and I said at the same exact time.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them. I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic." The Doctor grinned like the maniac he was.

"Bye, then, and thanks." I told him, kissing his cheek before moving closer to the Doctor.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Charlie asked, confused.

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor replied as he dragged me towards the TARDIS.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

"Just a friend passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?"

"Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Forever. Right. Shed. Come on, Rose."

"In the box? Both of you?"

"Down boy. See you."

When they make it to the inside of the TARDIS, I ask, "He doesn't get to finish that book, does he?"

"No, he will die before. Let's give him one last surprise." The Doctor says before making the TARDIS dematerialize.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Me: I need you all to read and review.

The Doctor and Rose: Ya, read and review...PLEASE!


	11. Sneak Peek for the Next Chapter

**Me: Hey. Sorry for not being here. It's been a rough year. My anxiety has gotten worse. I can't use YouTube to stay above the water anymore. I've taken on too many projects. Writers' block has kept me from this because I still don't know where I want to go with this. I decided to give you guys a little of what I've been trying to do for this story.**

 **Rose: So...we're back.**

 **Doctor: Yup. Yup. Yuppity. Yup**

 **Rose: Seriously. They just gave a sad, soulful speech, and you say that.**

 **Me: Okay, guys, stop it. So. Read and review.**

* * *

"Can we visit my mum?" I ask, knowing what happens next.

" **YOU** can, and I will wander around. I don't do domestic." The Doctor says, not knowing that he will end up visiting her too.

He sets the coordinates, and we materialize in the same spot at last time.

When we get out of the TARDIS, I ask, "How long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours." He replied without even checking.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you saying about my driving?"

"Nothing." I kiss him on the cheek before walking away, "Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum."

"What're you going to tell her?"

"Obviously that I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" I say just to get him nervous, "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear."

I run up to where I knew my mum was waiting for me. When I get there, she is waiting for me and pulls me into a hug while whispering, "You weren't lying, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I'm back! You read the note, so just slap the Doctor and be all protective."

Mum looks at me and says, "I'm mad at him anyways, so that's not a problem. We are gonna have a talk later young lady."

The Doctor runs in when I move out of my mum's hug and says, "It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

"I've noticed." I told him, annoyed and he adopts the kicked puppy look. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek, which causes him to brighten up and grab hold of my hand.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer." Mum says with tears in her eyes.

"That's what I was doing. I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion." The Doctor says with a sheepish look.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" Mum asks which causes the Doctor to look at me and reversed.

We nodded to each other and say, "No."

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor." The Doctor says with an annoyed expression but also sadness.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Mum says before slapping him, causing a resounding smack.

The Doctor left and she turned to me. I gave her a half-smile before hugging her and telling her that I was going to go see the Doctor on the roof.

When I get there, I put my arms around him and say that I'm sorry.

* * *

 **All of us: Thanks for reading. Review some ideas of where to go. Thanks.**


	12. Invasion?

**Me: Well...here's the first part.**

 **Rose: Finally. I mean, they were only waiting forever.**

 **Me: It wasn't forever.**

 **Rose: Yes, it was.**

 **Me: Whatever. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Can we visit my mum?" I ask, knowing what happens next.

" **YOU** can, and I will wander around. I don't do domestic." The Doctor says, not knowing that he will end up visiting her too.

He sets the coordinates, and we materialize in the same spot at last time.

When we get out of the TARDIS, I ask, "How long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours." He replied without even checking.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you saying about my driving?"

"Nothing." I kiss him on the cheek before walking away, "Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum."

"What're you going to tell her?"

"Obviously that I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" I say just to get him nervous, "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear."

I run up to where I knew my mum was waiting for me. When I get there, she is waiting for me and pulls me into a hug while whispering, "You weren't lying, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I'm back! You read the note, so just slap the Doctor and be all protective."

Mum looks at me and says, "I'm mad at him anyways, so that's not a problem. We are gonna have a talk later young lady."

The Doctor runs in when I move out of my mum's hug and says, "It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

"I've noticed." I told him, annoyed and he adopts the kicked puppy look. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek, which causes him to brighten up and grab hold of my hand.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer." Mum says with tears in her eyes.

"That's what I was doing. I meant to phone. I really did. I just… I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Actually, it's my fault. I, sort of, …er… employed Rose as my companion." The Doctor says with a sheepish look.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" Mum asks which causes the Doctor to look at me and reversed.

We nodded to each other and say, "No."

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor." The Doctor says with an annoyed expression but also sadness.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Mum says before slapping him, causing a resounding smack.

The Doctor left and she turned to me. I gave her a half-smile before hugging her and telling her that I was going to go see the Doctor on the roof.

When I get there, I put my arms around him and say that I'm sorry.

I ranted to him about how I couldn't even begin to tell her. I asked about the year. He still wasn't helpful.

"Are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked with a far away look on his face, probably remembering all those who left him before me.

"Never. It just feels wrong to stay in one place now. I'd also miss you too much." I told him with a full smile.

He smiled before I reminded him that he was slapped. His facial expression switched to offended in a matter of seconds. He exclaimed, "Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Nine hundred? Must have seen a lot."

"Yeah, it's been interesting."

I leaned up against him as we just looked out there. Suddenly, a spaceship is heading towards the city, making both of us jump. It misses all the landmarks until it reaches the Clock Tower. I grab his hand and drag him down as close as we can get.

"It's blocked off." The Doctor said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Can we use the TARDIS?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Okay, let's watch it on the television."

When we get to my flat and turn the news on, I tune it out and instead study him. I must have just gone on autopilot because when I come back in realization, the Doctor is walking off again.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." He rambles with a guilty expression on his face.

"I don't believe that for even a second. If you are going to look at it, please…promise me that you'll come back." I told him with sadness tingeing my voice slightly. Memories of being forced from My Doctor in the front of my mind.  
As tears begin to form a blur over my vision, the Doctor takes my hand and puts a key to the TARDIS, telling me, "Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later."

"Okay. See you later." I respond with a kiss to his cheek.

He puts his hand to his cheek with a smile as he walks to the TARDIS. Suddenly Mickey is running towards me and yelling me name. I cringe as he tackles me in a hug. It's not that I love him and all, but it's just a bit too much. He tries to tell me that the Doctor just left me, but I told him that he was going to come back. We both go up to my flat and enter while my mum is toasting to "the aliens". I pull them into the kitchen so that I could explain a bit to them.

"Okay, I know you both are curious. So, I'm going back through my timeline to fix stuff. My memories are a bit different, but not much. I can't change too much, otherwise I might accidentally rip the space time continuum apart, along with the rift. Everything would collapse and that's a bit not good. I can't tell the Doctor because he might try to stop it so that I don't mess up, which, at this stage, would be disastrous.

I hear the tell tale sound of the TARDIS rematerializing and run outside. I barge into the TARDIS and hug the Doctor when he turns around.

"The whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben." The Doctor says with his head buried in my hair.

"My mum's here." I whispered.

"Oh, that's just what I need." He told me with mock anger on his face.

"Don't worry, she's not stay."

"So who are you? She left me for you." Mickey interrupted, causing the Doctor to stiffen.

"Good for her. You are an idiot." The Doctor said in an I'm-so-much-better-than-you-so-leave-me-alone tone.

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

My mum bolted and I knew what she was doing. I untangle myself from the Doctor and peck him on the lips, saying, "Both of you stop it. I'm going to get my mum because if I know her, she's calling the police. Stay and be good."

I run out. It looks like I'm too late, so I walk back in. The Doctor shows me his diagrams with his arm around my waist.

"So it was a real space ship?" I ask, hiding my disgust when I remember Margaret.

"Yup." He says with all of his attention on the screen.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" I rapid-fire questions to him with none answered.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Mickey turns to the Doctor with an expectant look on his face as if he knows everything.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asks with his eyebrows drawn together.

* * *

 **All: Please read and review!**


End file.
